A Turtle's Love (New Version)
by xXMasqueradeOfVendettaXx
Summary: This is a story of Kame and no not a turtle, it's about Kameyo Hayashi, the fourth addition of Team 7. And her tragic story? Well, more like romantically tragic, she's in love with the proctor of the 2nd exam for the Chunnin Exams who's 9 years older! That's right nerds and geeks alike you guest it, Genma Shiranui! (He needs more love!) OC X Genma (It might become Rated M)
1. Chapter 1

To say Kameyo Hayashi was nervous is an understatement. She had been 7 for a couple of months already and finally it was time for her first day at the Ninja Academy. Her left blue eye and right green eye scanned the crowd nervously. The Hokage had already given his speech and they were waiting for class assignments. Her father squeezed her hand in reassurance to help the growing bundle of nerves in her tummy. She asked quietly, "What happens if the other kids don't like me?"

Toshi knelt down and smiled, causing his left blue eye and right purple eye to shine. "They'll love you Kame-chan. If they don't like you it's because they don't know you. You're-"

"Amazing and unique in your own way." The two chorused together. Kame rolled her eyes but grinned along with her dad.

Toshi laughed and poked his daughter's nose, "And don't you forget it."

Kame pouted as she thought about her older brother, Hajime, five years her senior and imagined about how he and his newly graduated Genin team were doing. Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice, "Please, can I have everyone's attention?"

It was a young looking Chunin with the standard uniform and plain black hair and brown eyes that said this as he stood in front of the crowd. Everyone settled down. "Thank you. I will now be announcing the class assignments starting by last names in alphabetical order. Saki Akimichi-", it didn't take the man long before he reached the end of the list and the crowd started dispersing for kids to find their assigned classrooms.

Toshi rubbed his daughter's head which caused her already messy red shoulder length curls to become even messier. "Have a good first day. I'll come pick you up after school, okay?"

"Kay. Love you daddy."

"Love you too sweetheart."

And with that Kame went off in search of her class, 201. She searched until she found the right room and stepped inside. There were already a few kids inside the room. She chose the seat next the window on the top row. Kids started to flood into the room and started to quietly chat. The bell rang. Not a single person attempted to approach her table. It caused her hear to a drop a little and stare sadly at the brown wood in front of her.

The door opened and everyone became silent. In front of the class was a young man in the standard uniform who looked around 20 or so with white hair and blue eyes. He smiled, "Hello everyone. My name's Shiro Yamamoto and I'll be your sensei starting today. It's a pleasure to meet you all. Why don't you all introduce yourselves to the class by standing up and telling us your name and saying something about yourselves."

This caused Kame to internally panic. She didn't want to stand up in front of the class and publicly humiliate herself in front of her peers on her first day that already obviously wanted nothing to do with her. They had started at the front and it didn't take long before it was her turn. She felt so small under the gazes of her peers as she stood up. She swallowed, "I'm Kameyo Hayashi-" before she could go any further the snickers of students caused her to flush. Wow. All she had to do was say her name and the kids burst out laughing. Guess that's what you get being named turtle and all, it was rather embarrassing.

Shiro-sensei called for the students to be quiet as Kame sat down, not bothering to continue her introductions. Shiro-sensei went into a long lecture about how important ninja are and other things. Kame sighed and rested the side of her head on the desk to stare outside.

'So much for a good first day.'

* * *

The following month of school went just about the same. Kame usually stared off into oblivion or slept through the class which Shiro-sensei scolded her for. Not that she minded. Their classes were of Japanese culture and language, math, science, and Konoha's History. The only physical class was gym which consisted of running and basic Taijutsu. Sadly, as expected of a Kunoichi she was forced to take Kunoichi Classes which Kameyo detested. The only part of the class she found interesting were the flowers as girly as that sounded. Her private training continued with her father and on the occasion her brother when he had the time to spare. She'd finished with learning basic Chakra control exercises such as getting a leaf to stick to her forehead and pouring Chakra into her limbs to enhance her physical abilities. Today's training would be going a little different.

Kameyo rose an eyebrow when Toshi handed her a small piece of paper. "What's this?"

Toshi held one in his own hand and the paper sliced in half. "This is a very special paper. Its called Chakra Paper which tells your Chakra Nature when you pour your Chakra into it. If your element is fire the paper will burn. If it's water it'll become soaked in water. Earth it'll crumble, wind it'll be cut in half and lightning will cause it to crinkle."

Kame's eyes lit up in excitement as she stared at at the paper. "Any guesses at what my Chakra Nature will be dad?"

Toshi grinned as he stroked his nonexistent beard. "Well your mom and brother both had earth as their main Chakra Nature while your grandma and myself had wind. I'd place my bets on those two but who knows, your grandpa had lightning as his initial Chakra Nature. No one in the family besides himself has had that be their main affinity in Kami knows how long but you never know! Now put the paper in between your hands and concentrate on pouring your Chakra into it."

Kame nodded. Putting the paper between her hands she concentrated her Chakra into her hands then the paper. Then she heard a noise. Opening up her hands and lifting up the paper to show her dad she grinned. The paper was crinkled. Toshi blinked in surprise because he honestly hadn't expected that but grinned and ruffled his daughters hair none the less. "Well, honestly I didn't expect that."

"So, any idea who'll teach me? "

Toshi rubbed his chin in thought. "I do."

* * *

"As I'm sure you know my name is Kakashi Hatake. There are plenty of things I like and dislike. My dreams for the future...I don't feel like telling you that. As for hobbies...I have lots of hobbies. "

Kame sweat dropped as she stared at the masked white haired jounin in front of her. That was defiantly not what she expected. He stared at her with a slightly lazy but expectant look in his black eye. "Uh...my name is Kameyo Hayashi but just call Kame. I like flowers and animals. I dislike bullies..." Kakashi didn't fail to notice the way the redhead shifted uncomfortably. " My hobbies are reading, sleeping and eating."

It was Kakashi's turned to sweat drop, the last two weren't even hobbies. "And what about your dreams?"

A new light entered her eyes. "My dream is to protect those precious to me."

Kakashi examined her carefully. "You know most kids your age dream about being hokage but you don't. Why is that?"

Kame pulled at her hair and smiled sheepishly. "Well...most kids my age don't realize how lucky we are to have our families and I want to protect them because I do."

Kakashi's eye crinkled as he smiled and ruffled his new students hair. "I look forward to teaching you Kame-chan."

Kame blushed at his action and the affection in his voice. She smiled shyly, "Me too shisho."

"Your father already told me about your training. We'll do start off with more Chakra exercises and kunai and shuriken practice. Our primary focus will be getting you into shape and that means Taijutsu."

Kame tilted her head curiously. "When will you teach me some Lightning Jutsus?"

"Lightning is fast and to control it you need to be able to keep up with it. That's why we need to focus on Taijutsu to increase your speed then we can see about teaching you a jutsu." Kakakshi explained.

Kame nodded, "What's first?"

Kakashi smiled so brightly that it was creepy. Instantly Kame didn't like that smile and she knew she'd be seeing much more of it. "10 laps around Konoha." Kame paled. "Before that though," he held up something, "put these weights on."

_Kami-sama help me..._

* * *

**I hope you like! Sorry it's rather short but I wanted to give y'all a teaser. =P I'll try having the next chapter out tomorrow because I go back to my moms on Saturday and I won't be back till August and that means no updates until I do get back.**

**Anyway Review Follow and Fav =)**


	2. Chapter 2 Encounter and a New Tradition

It took almost 3 weeks before Kame got use to the weights and running 10 laps around Konoha every single day. Every single day though Kakashi was late and came up with the most stupidest excuses like, "A black cat crossed my path so I had to go the long way around," or he helped an old granny with her luggage. Seriously, she'd been dumbfounded at first but got use to it as time went on. She swore she'd never use such lame excuses or'd become as late as he always was.

During the first couple of weeks of her training with Kakashi he helped her with kunai and shuriken practice till she was able to aim several kunai perfectly into the targets on a tree 5 meters away straight ahead. Then they went onto more complex Chakra exercises than the ones her father taught her which consisted of tree walking. It took her only a couple of days to grasp the teaching and before the week ended she had it down, it came as no real surprise though.

The Hayashi Clan was famous for their natural Chakra Control and their ability to be able to use all 5 five Chakra elements. Any decent Shinobi could use some Jutsus for their main Chakra Nature. Jounin Ninjas generally could use their first 2 elements and 3rd was pushing it. While it's known that ANBU or anything higher then a Jounin may be able to use their 3rd element they well never master it. The Hayashi's could master their two affinities with ease, the third with some difficulty but their 4th and 5th affinities is something they could use yes, but not ever completely master.

Before the founding of Konoha they'd been killed and hunted for their knowledge. Their main allies had been the Senju and Nara which was then main reason they'd joined Konoha. With the many Shinobi Wars that followed, their clan had diminished in size from deaths and not being able to reproduce enough off springs which left their clan dying out like so many others.

"Kame-chan our training will have to be put on hold. I've been given a mission and I leave tomorrow."

"Huh?" Kame blinked at Kakashi as they finished up their lunch. She supposed she shouldn't be that surprised because Kakashi was in the ANBU and a Captain after all. It was rather odd for him not to have been on a single mission during the month of their training together. " How long?" She asked curiously.

Kakashi shrugged as kept reading his book. "Probably two months or perhaps three at the most."

The redhead's shoulder's sagged. She was sadden at the notion of not seeing her shisho for so long. "I see..."

Kakashi smiled and rubbed his student's head, "Maa, don't worry. I promise we'll pick up right after I get back but I expect you not to be slacking off either, okay?"

Kame's eyes lightened up as she nodded. "Okay!"

* * *

"Well, look who we have here girls. If it isn't the turtle demon."

Kame froze as she heard this but turning around she glared at her arch nemesis, Hoshi Minami. Kame Oni is what all the kids started to call her. The girl had plain black waist length hair and blue eyes. Kame might've actually considered her pretty if not for that nasty attitude of hers and that rather unnaturally large nose. Hoshi was smirking down at Kame from their position in the play ground with her sidekicks next to her.

"Careful Hoshi, don't wanna lose your balance with that nose of yours. Does it make your brain feel off kilter? I've noticed that it leans a little more to the left. That's probably the stupid side which would explain everything about why you're retarded." Kame stated smoothly as she returned her attention back to the book she'd been reading.

Hoshi flushed red in both embarrassment and anger. Her minions cried out, "Don't talk to Hoshi-sama like that!" This caused Kame to rolled her eyes. Hoshi stomped forward and ripped Kame's book out of her hands and tor it in two. She laughed with her minions as Kame raced to pick up the torn book with tears gathering in her eyes and muttered, "No no no!"

It was Hoshi's turn to sneer, "That's what you get Oni! Your a freak and freaks should just crawl into a hole where no one can find them because no one wants you here! You'd be better off dead!" She flipped her hair over her shoulder, proud of her achievement. "Let's go ladies."

Kame's vision blurred as she stared at the the ripped book's title, 'A Tales of a Gusty Ninja', and tears dripped down her cheeks. Kakashi had given it to her before he'd left for his mission just three days ago. It was precious to her because it was his signed copy of the book and he wouldn't be back for so long. It was something to remember him by while he was gone, something to keep him close. Hiccuping Kame picked up the pieces and ran out of the play ground and into the streets of Konoha.

She ran blindly not even bothering to watch where she was going. This inevitably caused her to run into someone. Kame yelped as she fell to the ground and shook her head to wave off some of the damage. She heard a slightly irritated voice say, "Kid you should watch where you're going."

Sniffling Kame looked up and blushed as her heart skipped a beat. The person who spoke looked a little older than her brother, maybe 15 or 16. He was rather handsome even with his plain shoulder length brown hair and eyes. He was in the standard Chunin uniform and had a bandana with the Konoha symbol wrapped around his head and a sebon hanging from his lips. His once mildly annoyed expression turned into a panicked one. He knelt down, " I'm sorry kid, I didn't mean to make you cry! Please stop crying!"

Kame shook her head. Trying to stop hiccuping she said, "Y-you didn't make m-me cry."

The teen seemed relieved at this fact before concern crossed his face. "What's wrong then?"

Kame lifted up her torn book. "M-my b-book."

Genma didn't know how to comfort a kid over a torn book much less a girl. He hesitantly rubbed her hair, "I'm sorry kid." He said not knowing what else to say.

Kame shook her head. "Its not you're fault...It was just...a precious to me.."

Genma sighed and pulled the girl to her feet in one swoop. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a tea house. Grinning, he gestured his head in the direction of said restaurant. "Wanna get something to eat kid? My treat."

Having stopped crying Kame nodded. The two went and sat down on the bench and watched as people passed by. An older looking waitress came up to them and smiled kindly, " Hello, my name is Hikari. What can I get for you two?'

Kame scratched her head as the other two stared at her waiting for her to order. "U-um, I'll have dango and some green tea, please?"

Hikari nodded making sure to jot down the order. Genma took the sebon out of his mouth and put it into his pouch. "I'll have the Pumpkin Broth and green tea as well."

"Okay, you're order will be out in a minute." With that Hikari scurried off.

Turning his attention back to his younger companion he noticed that she'd calmed down and began observing the shop. "This is Aya's Tea house, it's my favorite place to eat. It's the only place that sells Pumpkin Broth."

"That's cool." She didn't know what to say. "S-sorry for bumping into you before."

"It's alright. So, wanna explain to me how your book ripped? Looks rather like someone tor it in two."

She should've know the question was coming. She averted her eyes towards her feet and drew a circle motion with them. " Some girls were picking on me."

When the teens eyes sharpened it caused Kameyo to wave her hands around franticaly, "It's okay! I-I mean it happens...a lot..."

Genma shook his head. "No, it's not okay. Why would they pick on you anyways?"

Kame shifted uncomfortably, "It has to do with my hair, eyes and name. They call me an Oni. Usually, I ignore them but lately I just can't."

Genma rose an eyebrow, "What's you're name?" It couldn't have been that bad.

The seven year old pouted, "Kameyo Hayashi."

A chuckled escaped him, Turtle Forest, that's what her name meant. He coughed as Kame stared at him sadly. He sighed, _w__hy me_. "I can see why people would poke fun at it." Kame's shoulders sagged. "But that doesn't mean you should be ashamed of your name."

Snapping out of her episode Kame stared at Genma. He grinned at her. "Own it because it was given to you by your parents and you can't change it. Plus I'm sure there's a reason for you're name, am I correct?"

Kame nodded, "Yeah. The meaning of turtle is suppose to represent long life and my parents wanted it to be interpreted at long living forest. They'd hope I'd live a long life."

"See?" Genma grinned, "That sounds like a perfectly good reason."

The seven year old blushed slightly gazing at him in awe.

"Ah! Looks like the foods here. Let's dig in!"

The two clapped their hands together and with an, "Itakimas!", they began eating.

"So, would you happen to be related Aoi-san and Toshi-san?" Genma asked after sipping on his broth.

Kame nodded but tilted her head in confusion. Sure the eyes gave it away, it was the Hayashi Clan's main trait but how did he know her Aunt Aoi and dad? "Aoi is my aunt and Toshi is my father. How do you know them?"

Putting his hand on the back of his head Genma laughed nervously. "Well, it's a long story kid involving a mission the made me land my ass in the hospital for weeks."

"Oh! I see. Must've been pretty bad if you need Aunt Aoi's medical skills and dad's seals."

"You don't wanna know."

Kame winced at the millions of different scenarios that flashed through her mind. Her Aunt Aoi was a talented and well known medical ninja in the hospital. In fact the only reason she wasn't the head medic was because she saw battle more then all the other medics. Her father was one of the few seal masters in Konoha and worked in the hospital to write seals that involved medical procedures. He was the main seal master in the hospital because he retired to take care of herself and Hajime after their mother perished in battle two years ago by sacrificing herself so her team could escape.

" You're probably right." With that the conversation stopped until they finished their lunch.

Genma handed Hikari the money for the bill and she waved goodbye to them. The two started a slow trek down the streets of Konoha before he said, " Well, I'll walk you home kid. There's no reason to go back to the academy cause there's only a couple hours left till school's out."

Kame grabbed his pant leg which caused him to stop. A little tense from the human contact he looked down with a raised eyebrow. "Wait! Please, I don't wanna go home yet!"

Not knowing what else to say he stuttered, "U-uh, I don't think-"

"Please!" Kame gave him the puppy eyes.

He twitched under her gaze eventually sighing in defeat. "Okay...I guess we can hang out for a little bit. Only until school's out, hear me?"

Kame nodded enthusiastically. "Careful, with all that nodding you might twist your neck." Immediately she stopped nodding.

Genma's watched her amused by her reaction. _Kids_, he rolled his eyes.

* * *

Genma took Kame to the park for the next two hours. He pushed her while she swung back and forth on the swings, laughing merrily. She hadn't had this much fun in a while. It was something that reminded her that she was still just a young kid. She might've been training to be a shinobi but was a kid nonetheless. It was really nice.

They'd talked and Kame found out a lot about Genma. He was born July 17th and was sixteen. He was a jounin as of a year ago. His favorite color was blue where as hers was green. Apparently, he was named after a star and his last name meant 'unknown fire' even though there were several different meanings for the name Shiranui. He said his parents meant for his name to be interpreted as a star with unknown fire which was rather obvious unlike her own.

Alas it was time for Kame to go home. Genma escorted her back. He glanced around as they entered the Hayashi Compound. It was beautiful in a modest way. The grey compound walls had a white painted symbol of a tree in a circle with the branches spiraling around inside the circle. It was the Hayashi Symbol. There were four old Japanese styled houses with flowers decorating the grass around them. There were so many flowers Genma thought they could put the Yamanaka's to shame. A road was in the center to lead a path to each house where two were on one side and the other two on the opposite side. The road stopped at the edge of a forest that lay at the back of the compound.

Kame pointed to the first house on the right. "That's my house over there."

"Well I guess-"

"Kameyo!" The two saw Toshi rushing out of the house. "Where were you? I was contacted and told you-," he stopped when he noticed Genma beside his daughter. "Ah! Genma-kun! What are you doing here?"

"Your daughter and I happen to run into each other and I thought to escort her home."

"I see. Thank you so much Genma-kun." Toshi smiled and brushed a brown lock of hair that blew into his face. He gave Kame a scolding look causing the girl to flinch. "You'd best explain why you skipped half the day of school missy!"

Kame scratched her head trying to come up with an excuse. "Uh...I got lost on the path of life?" As soon as she saw her father's face she regretted her actions instantly. Kakashi was a rather bad influence with his tardiness and those perverted books he read all the while watching her suffer during their practices.

Toshi face palmed and shook his head."Thank you for bringing my daughter home."

The teen shook his head, "It was no problem." He ruffled the girl's hair, "Well, I'd better get going."

He turned to start heading out but was stopped by a tug on his pants. He gazed down at Kame curiously. "Will I see you again?"

"Uh-"

Toshi snapped his fingers as an idea hit him. "Why don't you come over tomorrow for dinner Genma-kun? I'm a rather good cook if I do say so myself."

"Well..."

"Please!" Que puppy dog eyes.

_Damn._ "Fine..."

And that's the story of how the tradition of Genma coming over at least twice a week for dinner came into play.

* * *

**Hey Guys! This chapters a bit longer than the last. I really hope you like it and I probably won't be updating for a couple of weeks because I'm going back to my moms tomorrow. Sorry~ Please excuse any mistakes!**

**But I hope you enjoy and please Review, Follow and Fav! =)**

**~Mask-chan**


	3. Chapter 3 Return

"Kameyo Hayashi! Wake up!"

"Zzzz..."

SMACK!

"OW!" Kame yelped awake ready and alert, drool leaking from the side of her mouth and onto the desk creating a small puddle. Shiro-sensei's eye twitched with a book in his hand that he used to hit his student's head with. The rest of the kids in the class laughed at the routine that happened on a weekly basis.

"Now, can you kindly explain to the class what Chakra is?"

That was an easy question for Kame considering all the training she'd receiving for her chakra control. "Chakra is the energy that we shinobi use to perform ninjutsu. There are two energies combined to make chakra. There's a physical energy and spiritual or mental energy otherwise known as Yin and Yang. Yin relates to spiritual energy and Yang refers to physical energy. Both are needed to be balanced to perform Ninjutsu." She recited like it was out of a textbook due to her father drilling it into her head.

Shiro-sensei twitched, cheeks flushed red and yelled, "DETENTION!"

* * *

"Stupid teachers." Kame muttered walking towards after school detention. Shiro-sensei should've known better then to try and humiliate her in front of the class. She sighed putting a hand on the door to open it.

"Hayashi, your 10 minutes late." Boohoo.

"I had to pee."

Shiro rolled his eyes but let the excuse pass. "Okay. You will be serving your detention by cleaning this room while I'm gone at a teacher's meeting." He pointed to the supply closet next to a bin filled with warm water. "Use anything you need to make sure this place is absolutely spotless or else you can count on spending another after school detention with yours truly. I'll be back in a hour." And with that he left leaving the seven year old to her assignment.

Scratching the back of her head she sighed, walking over to the closet and taking out a cloth. She dumped it into the bin letting it soak up the water before starting to scrub the floors on her knees. The next 45 minutes flew by in a breeze as Kame silently cursed her teacher while she cleaned every nook and cranny of the room. After she finished the floors she scrubbed every desk and seat. She was working on scrubbing the last of the dirty window when she noticed a girl her age with her brown hair put up into two buns practicing throwing kunai and shuriken, from the looks of it, on a training dummy. She was pretty accurate from the looks of it too, better then herself. She was able to get 5 of the 7 targets precisely in the middle with the others not to far off. It surprised Kame in a pleasant way to know that a girl besides herself took training seriously instead of trying to look pretty for their class heartthrob, Neji Hyuga. The girl had just unintentionally gained her respect.

Kame had just put away the supplies when the door was slid open by her teacher. "You can go now."

And with that she headed out of the academy before stopping at the gate watching the girl continue practicing. She wondered briefly if she should try to approach the girl.

_'Your a freak and freaks should just crawl into a hole where no one can find them because no one wants you here! You'd be better off dead!'_

Flinching, Kame decided against it fearing that she'd be like Hoshi and headed home.

* * *

"Hey brother?" Kame looked at her brother as they stared outside watching the sun's rays fade. He was organizing his ninja pouches to make sure he had everything needed for the upcoming Chunin Exams his team was partaking in.

"What's up?" Hajime looked almost exactly like a younger version of their father with slight differences. He had the same messy brown hair but with a reddish tint to it. He had the same left blue eye but his right eye was brown instead of their father's purple. They had the same face structure and eye shape which was shared between the three of them. He wore a high collared turquoise jacked outlined with white. The left side was loose and long sleeved unlike the sleeveless right side. He had a gray tank top underneath his half zipped up jacket. He also had baggy black pants and the standard sandals. He wore his Konoha headband proudly around his forehead along with the Hayashi Symbol on the back of his jacket and on his left shoulder was the Uzumaki Symbol.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

Hajime laughed. "Hey! Have a little faith in me as you're older brother. I'll be fine, I've got Dai to back me up and Fumio too!"

Dai was their cousin, older then Hajime by a couple of months. They'd been put on a team together along with Fumio Hyuga, making them the only all guys team in their graduating class because of the shortage of kunoichi graduates. With Dai and Hajime's ninjutsu combinations and Fumio's taijutsu they made a fierce team together. Kame liked Fumio even if he was sarcastic and insulted her brother often due to Hajime's headstrong behavior. It must have been the Uzumaki blood that ran deep in their veins from both their Grandma and mom that seemed dominant in Hajime's personality to say the least.

Kame smiled, reassured at the thought of his team being there to help him through the exam. "Right!"

"Anyways, hows training going for you? I know Kakashi's been gone almost for a month now."

"Well...I haven't really improved any. I keep up with the exercises but I honestly don't know what else to do."

"Hmm..." Hajime rubbed his lip in thought. "Why don't you ask someone else to train you temporarily while Kakashi's gone."

Kame played with her tuft thinking of who she should ask.

"You should ask Aoi."

Both siblings turned to their dad that approached in his normal plain forest green kimono that he kept loose exposing some of his chest, Hayashi symbol on the back and white obi around his waist.

Kame's head tilted curiously. "Why Aunt Aoi?"

"Aoi does yoga, it's good to become flexible for a kunoichi. I'll help you train too."

Hajime nodded, as if saying that makes sense. "That's right, girls are biologically not as strong as boys except if your like Tsunade."

Both males snorted. Kame asked, "Who's Tsunade?"

Toshi sat next to his daughter. "She's a relative of ours."

"Really? Why haven't I met her before?"

"She travels like Grandma does." Hajime said.

"When can I meet her?!" Kame bounced excitedly.

Toshi rubbed her head with a sad smile. "I don't think you'll be meeting."

Kame pouted. "Why?"

"Well, she lost so many people she loved dearly to her here that she's not to fond of the idea of ever coming back home."

"Oh..." The girls shoulders sagged as she thought of her mother who was no longer with them. Trying not to think sad thoughts she kept asking questions. "How's she related to us?"

"Her mother was an Uzumaki. It's distant but the relation is there and family is family. " Toshi smiled at both his children. Hajime grinned along with Kame who hugged her dad. "Yeah, family is family!"

* * *

After eating dinner with her brother and dad, Kame walked next door to her aunts. She slid the door open and called out, "Aunt Aoi!"

A head popped out from around the corner. "What's up kiddo?" Her aunt had straight shoulder length red hair and a left black eye and right blue eye. She had on an orange tee shirt and black shorts.

"I wanted to ask a favor."

"Hm?"

"Kakashi's not here to train me and I was wondering if you can let me join in on your yoga exercises?"

Aoi blinked but gave a toothy grin. "Sure~ I don't mind at all!"

Kame beamed. "Thank you Aunt Aoi!"

"No problem, kiddo!"

The next morning at 5:30 Kame woke up screaming after having a bucket of cold water splashed on her face. Kame's mouth dropped as she stared at her grinning aunt. "Up and at em!"

"The sun hasn't even come up yet!"

"Hey! You were the one who asked to join in on **MY** exercises! So, **MY **rules!"

* * *

Training for Kame was rough. Her aunt was the devil himself she swore except with boobs. Every morning they got up at the same time and every time she made the slightest mistake in their exercises Aoi would smack her around with her fan. Not that training with her dad was any better. For a man who seemed to be the prime example of a gentle and caring man he was a sadist underneath it all when it came to training. He had Kame run around on the trees while she dodged his Kunai and shuriken. Even when she was completely exhausted they only stopped until he ran out of weapons and he being the seal master he was he kept plenty in storage scrolls. When she asked what the point of it all he said her reflexes would be better and it also made her chakra control better with all the running on trees she did. All the training in the mornings and after school hardly allowed her a moment to herself.

The Chunin Exams went well for her brother and his team, they all made it to the finals. Fumio's opponent was a kunoichi from kirigakure while poor Dai and Hajime had to face off against each other. All in all 7 people made it to the finals. Fumio won his match without so much as a scratch on him. During Hajime and Dai's match the two exchanged impressive blows of ninjutsu with the crowd going crazy but in the end they were even. In order to decided the victor they settled for a match of rock paper scissors. Dai won 2 out of 3 but the next round he got his butt kicked by Fumio which her brother found highly amusing. In the end though Fumio, who won the whole thing, Dai and Hajime all had been promoted to Chunin, which was quite a feat considering they'd only been a team for 7 months and it was their first time in the exam.

By some miracle she'd been able to stay out of detention these past months which amazed everyone. Soon winter crept upon them and it was already December. In the land of fire winter wasn't that cold, most people just started wearing light jackets or sweaters. Kakashi had been gone for almost 3 months making Kame start to worry about her shisho the longer he was away. Kame sighed looking out the window of the classroom thinking. She was so lost in thought she didn't realize her teacher was calling her until a book came flying at her and smacking her on the head. "Ow!"

Shiro-sensei coughed, ignoring his students glare. "Class, we are going to officially start shuriken and kunai throwing training. Then we'll move on sparing after some practice."

Kame's ears perked up. They were finally going to do something useful. They hadn't even had the students spar against each other. They'd only had them run and practice katas. Needless to say she was excited. She really did need to practice on her aim so this would be perfect. Shiro-sensei led them outside to the training dummies. He explained how to hold the shuriken and kunai before giving an example and throwing it perfectly at the center of the dummies chest. Most of the kids wowed in amazement. He had them line up by last name which left Neji Hyuga behind her, much to her dismay. The first person up was the girl she'd seen a couple months back practicing the exercises they were doing now.

Shiro-sensei gave the signal to go and the girl threw the weapons and...all of them hit their targets! Kids gasped and their teacher looked amazed himself. He smiled, "Good job Tenten!"

Said girl smiled proudly and headed toward the back of the group. The line kept going. Most of the citizen kids missed or almost hit the targets while most of the clan kids hit a couple of targets. It was her turn and she pulled at her tuft nervously before taking the shuriken and kunai from her teacher. She zoned in, ready to throw her weapons. Shiro-sensei gave the signal, she took aim and threw.

**THUNK!**

Five of the seven hit their targets with the others landing on the dummy's sides. She grinned slightly, it wasn't as good as Tenten's but it was better then everyone else's. Shiro blinked obviously surprised. "G-good job Kameyo." He smiled at her for once. "Next!"

Kame had a slight skip to her steps as she walked to the back of the line with jealous and hateful glares from most of the girls aimed at her back. She ignored them until she heard their squeals and saw the Neji had hit every single target perfectly. She rolled her eyes as she watched the girls fawn over him.

For the next hour they practiced this exercise before announcing it was time to finally spar. He announced that it was strictly taijutsu and no one could use their kekkei genaki. When he claimed the match to be over it was over. Shiro-sensei called out who would be sparing against who. Most matches weren't too impressive considering how young they were and most of them had basic knowledge of taijutsu at best. Neji only had to hit the kid he was sparing once and he dropped in an instant. It was to be expected considering his lineage. All the girls swooned which annoyed Kame to no end.

"Kame Hayashi vs Hoshi Minami!" Shiro-sensei called out.

The two girls faced each other both glaring at one another. "Begin!"

Hoshi rushed forward fist raised. Kame dodged to the side, eyebrow raised as if to say _this all you got?_ Hoshi snarled as she aimed a kick at the redhead. Kame blocked with her right arm, tossing Hoshi's leg off her and delivered a swift punch, that made Kame feel good, to Hoshi's face.

Hoshi hit the ground, cradling her nose with blood running down from it and tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. That look made Kame feel the tiniest bit guilty.

"Kameyo is the winner!" Shiro-sensei claimed. "Make the seal of reconciliation and then you can go to see about your nose getting fixed by the nurse."

Hoshi scowled, her ego officially bruised. "I refuse to make the seal with her of all people!" And with that she ran of towards the nurse with Shiro yelling after her.

Even though the seal wasn't made Kameyo bit her lip, trying not to grin with pride and excitement making her heart soar.

* * *

"You should've seen it Genma! It felt a~mazing! Hoshi's face was so sad it made me feel the tiniest bit guilty. She declined to even make the seal and somehow...I didn't feel sad about it at all!"

Kame laughed while Genma grinned from his place next to her as the two of them sat in a field of grass behind her house. "Guess all that training's paid off, huh?" He ruffled her hair.

She smiled, "Yep!"

"Dinner's ready!" Toshi called. "And we have company~!"

"...Company?" Kame muttered looking at Genma curiously. He only shrugged.

The two walked inside and slid open the door to the dinning area. Who she saw at the modern dinning table besides her father and brother caused Kame to gasp. "Kakashi!"

Said man rose a hand in greeting,"Yo."

She rushed forward to the other side of the table and tackled Kakashi. "You're back!"

Kakashi gave his famous eye crinkle smile and ruffled Kame's hair. "I'm back. Sorry for making you wait so long." His eyes strayed to Genma's form. "And who's this?"

Genma bowed slightly, "It's a pleasure to meet you Kakashi-san. I'm Genma Shiranui."

"Ah, I've heard of you. You're a candidate to become another of hokage-sama's personal guards if I remember correctly."

The brunette seemed a little sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yes."

Toshi coughed, "Please take a seat before your food gets cold."

Kame pouted but sat in a chair between Genma and Kakashi with her brother and father across from them. "So, how'd the mission go?" Toshi asked quietly, chewing on his rice.

"It went on without incident. It was a simple retrieval of scrolls stolen from a group of missing nin." Kakashi said, eye closed.

The other occupants in the room besides Kame examined him carefully. "I see."

Kakashi gazed at his student and smiled, "So how'd you and Genma-san meet?"

Kame beamed but then remembered in an instant why their encounter had happened. She pulled at her tuft, "Well...I skipped out of school half way through one day and-"

"Now, tell me why would you do that?" Kakashi smiled, it screamed danger.

The redhead leaned toward Genma, squirming slightly. She sighed, finding no use in hiding anything and told him the whole story. "I-I'm sorry that I let you're book get torn..."

Kakashi shook his head. "There's no reason to apologize. From what I hear, you let her have it today."

Kame gaped slightly, "How'd you know?"

"I have my ways." He said slyly. "Anyway's, tomorrow we resume you're training. I wanna see what you've leaned since I've been gone. Same time, same training ground."

Cue salute, "Yes sir!~"

* * *

**Hey it's me again! I just recent got back to my dads so I could update. I hope you enjoyed! Pardon any mistake's please. .**

**Review, Follow and Favorite!**

**Till next time!**


End file.
